


Harry Potter and the Gate of Gluttony

by Darling27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series) [minor]
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, F/M, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling27/pseuds/Darling27
Summary: Harry Potter is ready for another year at Hogwarts, after even more cruel treatment from the Dursleys than usual. But when a bit of superstition from Ron lands them in the middle of Hell, being offered protection by the Hazbin crew, Harry Ron and Hermione need to find a way out of Hell before it's too late, and an ancient evil is released upon the world.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley sideshipping





	Harry Potter and the Gate of Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was writing this story when I realized it was very long, too long for just one chapter, so it's gonna be a two parter. I have very little to say other than that... Enjoy!!!

It had been a terrible few days at the Dursleys, Harry always noticed that they treated him particularly badly around the time he was to go to school but this time was one of the worst, Dudley had taken all of his socks in response to Harry's story about Dobby and hidden them somewhere.

Vernon was just rough and distant to Harry in general shoving him aside in the hallway and skipping over him at the table when distributing food. And Petunia turned her nose up at him whenever he entered the room looking at him only to express disgust at really anything he was doing. This is why Harry was so relieved when the hour finally came that he would depart Privet Drive for platform 9 3/4 and the Hogwarts Express. 

When they finally arrived between platforms 9 and 10 Vernon roughly grabbed Harry by the arm and threw him out of the car, heading to the back of the car he took out and threw Harry's luggage to the side. "Thank you__" Harry started to say until Vernon drove off as fast as he possibly could. Harry sighed and grabbed his luggage, waiting until no one else was around he ran at the wall arriving in front of the Hogwarts Express.

It was ten minutes from taking off for a three-hour journey to the beautiful castle that Harry was more than proud to call home. After about six minutes of waiting, Harry heard an overexcited noise behind him. "Harry, how have you been!!??" Projected Ron Weasley a good and faithful friend of Harry's. "Oh Ron I'm so happy to see you, the muggles were so rotten to me these last few weeks, at one point I wished another snake would chase Dudley away from me."

"Well, we don't have to worry about them for a while, come on Harry let's get on, Hermiones waiting for us." Inside the train indeed was Hermione Granger who ushered them inside of the compartment they usually sat in. "Well, our fourth year at Hogwarts I can't wait to start learning new spells," Hermione said longingly. 

"I know, you guys don't realize how much relief just doing potions homework will be for me," Harry said, "Anything from the trolley dears?" The Snack Cart woman said, "Yes I'll take some cauldron cakes, enough for all three of us please, and that tower of donuts there." Harry said, "You know maybe Draco had a point last year." "What do you mean by that Harry." Hermione asked, "Well last year Draco said my dead mother was so fat, the sorting hat would put her in all four houses, hmm," Harry said before taking a bite of cauldron cake.

When they finally arrived in front of Hogwarts Harry was so relieved, but then he glanced over at the donut tower and noticed none of them had taken a bite, it had seven donuts on it with a large donut on top and the donuts gradually getting smaller as they went down the tower. "Hmm, that's queer," Harry said his eyes narrowed, "Come on Harry, we've got to get there before the feast!" Ron shouted.

"Hmm. Oh, coming!!" Harry shouted back. They arrived at the great hall land sat down when the sorting was over Dumbledore announced that an event known as the Triwizard tournament would be happening at Hogwarts that year. Everyone seemed excited at the prospect of this tournament claiming that eternal glory awaited whoever won.

When the feast was over everyone headed to their rooms. Once in their rooms Harry and Ron had a nice discussion which eventually ventured into the Triwizard tournament. "You know I think I'll do it," Ron said, which surprised Harry. "But I need to do a good luck ritual to prove that I'm brave enough," Ron said reaching into his pocket. 

"Oh yeah and what kind of ritual would that be?" Harry parroted. "I'm going to sneak out, without the invisibility cloak, and touch my lucky rock to the shrieking shack," Ron said, Harry looked nervous "You know Ron, every time we do something like this we always suffer some form of consequence, and this is our first night back, should we risk getting in trouble just for some stupid tournament?" 

"Oh come on Harry, just wear your dads' invisibility cloak so if I get caught, you won't get in trouble." Ron explained, "Alright Ron," Harry shrugged. The way to the shrieking shack was perilous, Filch had come very close to finding Ron too many times, and Harry was starting to consider just grabbing Ron and heading back.

When they arrived at last Hermione was waiting for them. "I knew you'd do something stupid like this to better your chances of illegally getting into the Goblet of Fire," Hermione said, Harry, shed his cloak. "And you got Harry to come here too, honestly Ron!!" As Hermione continued to berate, below them were some voices that Hermione was yelling too loud to hear.

"Oh wow look at that, a glutton and two half breeds," One of the gravelly voices said, "That one there has a tainted soul, I like it," another clearer voice said, "Yes I agree, take them all!" both of the voices said at the same time. While Hermione continued to shout shadowy arms reached up from underneath the shrieking shack and grabbed the three of them.

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Ron yelled, Hermione began screaming, "Hermione what do we do!!!?" Harry yelled, "Don't look at me Harry, I've never seen these things before in my life!!!!" Harry looked at the arm holding on to him pointed his wand downward and uttered "Stupefy!!!!" Causing the arm to drop him.

Harry felt a twinge of relief until a stony pit in the ground opened up beneath him as he fell, "Stupefy!!" He heard Ron shout above the pit, and soon he was falling as well. Harry suddenly felt himself falling through a different pit one made of dirt, and Ron falling at the same rate as him. The boys shouted upon entering a giant underground chamber with a reddish sky-like ceiling and a dark city below.

When they hit the ground they were greeted with the sight of monsters walking about the streets, "Aaahhhhh." Ron shouted, Harry, wasn't sure what to do so he grabbed Ron's arm and ran for it. Eventually, they ran right into a humanoid creature with deer-like ears. "Not again," the Creature said in a disappointed voice, Harry turned tail and ran with Ron following close behind.

The creature held two fingers together and two portals appeared in front of and behind Harry and Ron. They ran through one of the portals and came out of the other one creating an endless loop. They had been running for about ten minutes when Ron suggested. "Harry, what if we just stopped running?" "But what about the monster?" Harry said.

"He's just got us trapped anyways," Ron said. They both stopped running and heard a smaller voice behind the deer creature, "Alastor, Charlie's almost finished, can we please go back now?" the deer creature named Alastor turned towards the other smaller figure. "Of course Tenebris, just let me finish up here." Tenebris looked over at Harry and Ron and his jaw dropped.

"Charlie!!!! come look at this!!!" Tenebris shouted, a feminine creature ran towards Alastor and her eyes bugged out of her head "Alastor are those humans??" Charlie said "No my dear belle these are, uhh mole rats... Yes, just common garden mole rats." Alastor answered floating Harry and Ron behind him.

"I can't believe this has happened twice," Charlie said "Vaggie, come here." another figure named Vaggie ran around the corner "Oh my Satan, again." Charlie knelt and whispered something in Tenebris's ear and he sped off. "What is going on!!?? who are you??!!!" Ron asked cowering.

Charlie looked apologetic. "Sorry about this," She said, punching Ron and Harry in the face. Harry woke up on a bed, sitting upright thinking it was all just a dream looking across from his bed he saw Ron sitting upright looking terrified, Harry turned around and a spider-like creature stood behind him. 

"Ahhhhh *mff*." Harry started to shout but his mouth was muffled by the hand of the creature. "Jeez Louise this is one loud son of a bitch." the creature said "Angel don't do that, they need to be able to have a normal adjustment period, without being suppressed, Welcome to the Happy Hotel," Charlie said.

"I finally discovered a clue, a pattern to this chaos," Alastor said. "Every human that lands here are male." He said triumphantly, Tenebris ran into the room panting, "Charlie I found *pant* another one while I was in Gluttony and it's a girl." Tenebris said, Alastor looked to Tenebris "Hold on my fellow, What were you doing in the ring of Gluttony?" "Charlie told me to go there to get some lunch." Tenebris responded, Alastor looked defeated and walked out of the room "That must be Hermione!!!!" Ron shouted. 

"What is this place??!!!" Harry demanded being slightly annoyed and extremely terrified, Charlie looked from Harry to Angel "Uhmm, I'll tell you in just a minute. Angel, go get the other one, what did they call her Herman own ninny." Angel ran out of the room and returned with a very horrified Hermione Tenebris ran out of the room once again.

"It's alright sweetheart, Nuggys come here!! that's right baby pet the pig." Angel assured Hermione, even allowing her to pet his pig Fat Nuggets. "Ok, is this everyone, or were there any more when you came down here?" Charlie asked slowly trying not to upset any of them.

"What kind of question is that??!!!!!" Harry screamed, "Yeah, are you saying this has happened before??!!!!!" Ron chimed in, "What is this place?" Hermione asked timidly. Charlie's lip started to quiver and she shook slightly, Vaggie noticed this and stepped in front of Charlie. "Ok, this isn't easy to say kids but, you're all in Hell yet you're still alive." 

"What!!!??" Harry shouted, "Ya know what, if you noisy fuckers keep screamin' I just might have ta knock ya out." Angel said This made Ron and Harry quiet down a little bit. "So if this is Hell, does that mean all of those monsters out there are Demons?" Ron asked.

Vaggie nodded. Harry looked toward Vaggie. "Be honest with me, are we stuck here." Vaggie was silent for no more than a second keeping perfect eye contact, "I don't know." Harry slumped back into his pillow attempting to maintain even a partially calm demeanor, "Then why haven't you killed us yet." Hermione said suddenly.

Charlie stepped from behind Vaggie looking shocked, "We saved you, we kept you from the others that did want to kill you, and you don't trust us." Hermione looked extremely guilty and diverted her gaze from Charlie. "They're right Hermione, maybe we should trust them, they haven't tried to hurt us yet," Ron said in a shaky voice. Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes. Tenebris ran into the room panting once again "Charlie *pant pant* just a second I ran the whole way here".

"What is it Tenebris?" Charlie asked, "I just heard that something call the I am pee's are going to go to a Black-Ball tournament with humans in the ring of Envy." charlie looked extremely flustered "One thing at a time Tenebris." "So what happens now?" Harry said looking away from everyone.

"We have a few options, so it's not completely hopeless." Charlie said "We could wait to see if another human falls through a Gate and_" "Gate?" Rone parroted, "That hole ya fell through, there's one for each of the Seven Deadly cardinal Sins, we just gotta figure out the one you guys fell through." Angel answered.

"And if that fails?" Harry asked, "In that instance, we can do some research and find an alternative solution." Vaggie said, "Let's just eat the lunch that Tenebris got and wait for a little bit to see if the Pride Gate opens." Charlie said Harry, Ron, and Hermione were presented with a portion of the food of some kind. Ron ate rather noisily "How can you eat at a time like this?" Hermione asked with a disgusted look.

"Being terrified works up an appetite." Ron said with a mouthful of food."Honestly Ron!" Hermione yelled, Harry, however, was thinking, thinking about Hell and Hogwarts and yet coming to no conclusions, thinking, solely for the reason of not having to talk, to face the reality of this event. After a few hours of waiting, Charlie realized that it wasn't going to happen.

"Alright looks like we'll have to try to figure this out tomorrow." Charlie said disappointed, "Where do we go?" Harry asked wearily, " Everyone looked surprised at him "What do you mean?" Vaggie asked, "We have to go somewhere, to sleep, and wait for tomorrow." Harry answered. "Absolutely not!!!!" Charlie shouted, "I forbid you to leave here until we find a safe way to do so, I will not allow you to go off in Pentagram city alone, you'll get hurt, or killed!!!" 

"Ok," Harry said quietly looking quite taken aback. "Besides." Vaggie continued "This is a Hotel, the Happy Hotel." Charlie calmed down and looked quite happy about Vaggie's sudden change in mood, it was quite unlike her, Charlie led Harry and Ron to a large room. "Sorry that we don't have much room right now we're trying to renovate the other rooms to fit more guests, so you'll have to stay with Tenebris."

Charlie then led Hermione to a smaller room that was right next to the boys' room. But this room was empty with only a bed and a nightstand with a mirror, "Listen don't tell the boys I said this but I know that a girl needs her space and Hell is not an ideal comfort zone for living humans, so I'm giving you a one-person room." Charlie said winking as she shut the door.

Harry and Ron had entered Tenebris's room to find two beds one of which appeared to have been hastily placed there for Harry and Ron to share. "Did you notice how attractive Hermione looked when she got mad at me for eating?" Ron asked Harry. Harry looked at him with a shocked expression, "You know that's not really what I was focusing on at the moment." Harry responded.

Tenebris smiled guiltily. "That's kinda my fault, I'm from Lust so I got some of my dad's powers when I was born, the only power I have is when people that are close to each other are near me they start to become obsessed with each other my dad says it happens on a sexual level, but I don't know what that means." 

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "So, and I hope this isn't a sensitive subject, How did you die?" Ron asked. Tenebris looked confused "I didn't, most of the people that stay in the Happy Hotel died on earth somehow, but Charlie and I were born in Hell, Charlie was born in Pride I think." "Ok, that's enough information for me, Goodnight," Ron said, quickly hopping onto the bed and closing his eyes.

In the morning Harry woke up to find that Tenebris's bed was empty and Ron had woken up already, he walked downstairs to find Charlie and Alastor waiting for him. Harry stared at Charlie, nervous, but also curious of why they were waiting for him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs Charlie gestured for him to sit down.

"So we know this situation isn't ideal and all three of you have expressed how little you want to be here, but I find it's important to get to know anyone staying at the Hotel better, no matter who they may be, so if you wouldn't mind, and if you were wondering we already asked your friends, can you tell us about yourself," Charlie asked, smiling.

Harry sighed getting ready for what was next, "Well you probably already know who I am," He said with a tired expression lifting his hair to show off his scar, "No we don't." Charlie said, Harry looked straight at Charlie "Harry Potter," he sighed again. "Who?" Alastor asked, Harry, looked shocked and put a finger in his ear as if to clean it out. "What did you just say?" Alastor looked from Charlie to Harry, "Who's Harry Potter?" 

Harry smiled gratefully with happy tears in his eyes, "Thank you," he said quietly. Harry then went on to tell them about a couple of his Hogwarts adventures, the one about the dementors catching Alastors attention. "Well thank you, I know it must've been difficult seeing as you don't know any of us," Charlie said when Harry finished.

"Yeah, but knowing I'm not some famous boy down here is oddly comforting," Harry said in an almost guilty voice. Charlie quickly changed the topic "Oh yeah, I just remembered, last night Niffty our housekeeping manager, found the Gate you three came through," Harry beamed, "Yes, it was the Gluttony Gate, but I'm not sure how you fell into Gluttony and emerged in Pride," 

Harry glanced into the next room over where Ron was eating a large quantity of some mystery food. "I think I might know why," Harry said. They walked into the dining room and announced to everyone how Harry Ron and Hermione had gotten there, "Now the only thing we have to fix is how to get you out," "To do so they would have to somehow get the Gate of Gluttony open, keep it open, and figure out a way to get all three of them out before some loathsome creature escapes, by all accounts it seems impossible," Alastor said boisterously.

"So you're not coming to the library to help then?" Vaggie asked Hermione looked up from the table. "Of course I am, do you have any idea how hilarious this event could be? I am by no means going to miss a single second of this." Alastor said chuckling, Vaggie rolled her eyes Harry scanned over Angel Dust's form "Hey, uhmm before you go can I ask a question?" Charlie looked over at Harry "Of course." "What's a massage from that one, Angel, like?" Harry asked.

"Like a million bucks......are shoving antlers into your back," Vaggie answered. Ron shivered at the thought of this. When everyone had left the table and gotten ready to leave they saw an over-eager Hermione, Ron, and Harry waiting at the front door, "Oh, umm." Charlie said, "You're not going." Angel dust said, Hermione, looked mutinous "And why not?" Charlie looked hesitant "It's not safe for three living humans out there, there are some bad people out there who would kill any of you for fame and food." 

"Come on babe, we can probably find some way to disguise them," Vaggie said. Hermione's face lit up, "What we really need right now, is some Polyjuice potion." "What a what what what? Angel asked, "It's a complicated potion, difficult to get right and it takes a month to make, if we had a whole lot of that we could just disguise ourselves at will." "Oh, that's pretty smart sweetheart ya know you could go far down here, what a shame," Angel said.

Hermione smiled, "Ok do you know the ingredients?" Charlie asked, "As a matter of fact we do." Harry said with a big smile. After they had given Charlie a list of what to get if such ingredients even existed down here, they had settled in for a long wait. Meanwhile, on the other side of Pentagram City, there lay a great evil, Achlys Demon of misery goddess of Chaos sat upon a thrown of dried cracked flesh inside a giant cave. 

A small demon with tiny nubs for horns stepped from a large group of tiny horned Demons and approached Achlys, "Ma'am, I have news for you," Achlys looked toward the Demon "Speak, Ugan." Achlys said. The small demon cowered before Achlys moving closer to the throne, "I have seen humans fall from the skies of Pentagram City after I ate I came straight here." Achlys appeared displeased, "You ate before informing me of this?" "I had to eat ma'am, you know how taxing travel between the rings is for my kind," 

Achlys flashed a small smile, "Yes Ugan of course," she said lifting herself off the throne, "No ma'am, please!!???" Ugan said before being lifted into the air and torn in half by Achlys "Mannath," Achlys shouted. An even smaller Demon stepped from the horde "Yes, Madam." Mannath said, "You are the commander of the army now." Achlys uttered in barely a whisper, Mannath cowered lifting his small hand toward the throne. "Of course Madam."

"You will find the three best warriors in the horde to go with you and find the location of the humans," Achlys said in a breaking voice, "And remember what Ugan did wrong... all of you!!!!" Achlys said pointing to the horde. Every tiny Demon faced Achlys, "Never put yourself above Achlys," they said in unison. "Good, now go," she said shooing them away.

Back at the Happy Hotel Hermione was looking through some cupboards and eventually found a soup pot, "Do you think that'll work as a cauldron, Harry?!" she shouted into the lobby, Harry was napped out of deep thought by Ron coughing "What, what!? Yeah, Hermione sure." Harry said in passing. "you're not even listening to me..that's it get out of that lobby we're going to look around the building to see if we can find anything to use in a rudimentary Polyjuice potion come on!" she said pushing Harry and Ron up.

"I already looked on the entirety of this floor and I can't find anything to use instead of lacewing flies," Hermione said in a frustrated voice, "Oh, how about at those maggoty things on the stairs?" Ron suggested Hermione shrugged "Just put them In the basket." she said Harry looked around the second floor and found some mosslike substance very much-resembling knotgrass.

"Harry, do you think that that moon-looking thing up there is full?" Hermione asked, "I guess so," Harry answered. "If you squint then it kind of does," Ron said narrowing his eyes. "Good enough, look I found real Fluxweed," Hermione said excitedly. Hermione started the pot on the stove in the kitchen and added everything except the maggot-like creature and the Fluxweed.

"The "lacewing flies" and the Fluxweed have to be added with crushed Bicorn horn," Hermione said anxiously Ron nodded and Harry became lost in thought again, "What are you thinking about Harry?" Hermione said annoyed, "Mostly I'm just so shocked that we're in Hell right now...Do you think we'll go here after we die? And what's Heaven even like?" Harry said in a terrified voice.

"Oh Harry, you and Ron are two of the most amazing people I've ever met I doubt we'll go here, I'm just sorry for Charlie, and Angel, and Tenebris and even that scary deer one, what was his name? Alastor, they all seem like really good people, they don't deserve this place." Hermione said.

"Why Tenebris? Do you like him? Do you like him more than me? Do you want to be his girlfriend?!!!!" Ron asked in a paranoid voice, "on, he's a small child." Harry said. The potion came to a boil and Hermione added more knotgrass-like substance. "And now we wait," Hermione said smiling.

In the middle of the city, Angel Dust was wrangling a small cow-like creature "I got it, the bi-sex thing That Hermet wanted." Angel said victoriously. "You mean the Bicorn that Hermione wanted," Vaggie corrected "How do I answer without saying the word bitch?" Angel said with a big grin. "How do I answer without using the word strangle?" Vaggie said with a soft smile.

"Oh look that's one of those exploding things isn't it?" Niffty said pointing to a froglike creature. "That's a Hell frog," Vaggie said. "But they do explode, the list said Boom-Slang skin, the slang term for those things are boom-frogs so...Grab it!" Vaggie said jumping at the frog with a knife. Niffty jumped on top of it, and the frog detonated sending Niffty flying halfway across the city.

"Damn it," Vaggie said grabbing some of the frog's charred flesh. All the while Alastor was sitting on a beach chair with a tub of popcorn, laughing his ass off "You could have helped you know," Charlie said "Yes, I know, but then who would eat all this popcorn?" Alastor asked with hysterical tears in his eyes.

"Let's go back to the Hotel," Vaggie said pulling frog intestines out of her hair, "I'm hideous, and I need a damn shower." Charlie looked over at Vaggie. "You're always beautiful to me," Charlie said, Vaggie smiled. Next to the Happy Hotel, Mannath, and his two warriors, Throk, and Nonnus were preparing a plan to get into the building. "Master Mannath, look Throk has a plan," Nonnus said.

Mannath looked at Throk. Throk smiled and cut a large Gash into his side, "Throk!!! What are you doing!!!!??????" Mannath screamed, every Demon in Pride smelled the fresh wound. "Knock on door and ask for help, they can't refuse," Throk said weakly. Mannath grabbed a very very very long stick and stood on Nonnus's shoulders, it was just enough for them to ring the doorbell. 

"The doorbell rang," Harry said in surprise. "It's probably the others," Ron said lazily "No it can't be Charlie owns the building she would just walk in." Hermione pointed out. "It could be Tenebris, Ron was jealous of you mentioning Tenebris and he said that when Ron's near him Ron will feel attracted to you," Harry said.

Ron's ears turned red and he buried his face in a pillow. Hermione walked to the door and opened it revealing three mouse-sized Demons, one of which was bleeding. "Oh my gosh!!!!" Harry said, Hermione, screamed. "Hermione, think about what you're about to do if you screw up this could be the equivalent of letting a vampire into your house," Ron said nervously.

Hermione brought them inside, "What happened to your friend?" Mannath tried to feign surprise, "A demon cut his side." he said truthfully. Just then Charlie and everyone walked inside, "I got the Bicorn thingy." Angel said proudly, Hermione turned around and beamed "Oh Angel, I could kiss you." "I charge extra for girls baby." He said pointing a finger gun at her.

Harry took the Bicorn, removed its horn, ground it into dust, and tossed it into the cauldron, Hermione ran beside him tossing in the Fluxweed maggot things and leeches. "We need to help these little guys," Hermione said. Alastor stepped inside and floated all three of them into the air. "We must kill these creatures." "Noooo!!!!!!" Hermione screamed, "They are servants of Achlys." Alastor said.

"What!!??" Vaggie and Charlie screamed, "Who?" Angel parroted, "Are you kidding me, Angel?" Vaggie facepalmed. Angel shrugged, Vaggie threw the three tiny Demons out of the hotel locked all the doors and windows. "What about the hurt one?" Hermione asked, "Those Demonic Minions can regenerate limbs, they'll be fine." Vaggie said

"Achlys is a three-hundred-year-old Demon who used to get her powers from causing misery by means of human possession, but some Heavenly creatures took notice of her evil and bound her to a throne made of human flesh for the rest of time. The only way for her to escape is for a human sacrifice to take place freeing her from the throne, and allowing her passage to earth to cause chaos pain, and misery wherever she goes!!!!" Vaggie explained.

"So not good," Angel said, Charlie, rolled her eyes "The point is, kids, don't let those things in here again, if you do they will take you to Achlys they will kill you and eat you and a giant portal will release her and her armies to the human world and they will kill even more humans, not only will that be bad on earth but also it will cause a huge flood of souls to come to the afterlife, also causing overpopulation here, which believe me, is bad for everyone," Vaggie said in a very serious voice.

Harry's pupils shrank and he nodded firmly, Ron and Hermione did so as well. Back at Achlys's cave Mannath and his warriors returned "Madam, Throk had idea to wound himself and gain entry to Happy Hotel so that we could take the humans but Princess of Hell stopped us and informed the humans." Mannath said cowering. "I understand," Achlys said rising from her throne, Mananth smiled and raised his hand to the cave ceiling.

Achlys reached down to pat Mananth on the head, "But you still failed me." she said grabbing him and crushing him in her hand. "Throk," she shouted, Throk came forward "You are the new commander of the army," Achlys said, Throk raised his hand to the cave ceiling. "You and a small group will train for the next two weeks to resist the spell keeping you out of the Hotel building, in two weeks' time you will sneak into their rooms take them from their beds, and bring them to me."

Throk nodded, "I will not tolerate failure again Throk, do you understand?" she asked in a falsely kind voice, Throk nodded again, "You will bring the humans to me you will kill them and feast on their flesh, and their souls will restore my powers, we will destroy the living world, and we will take Hell!!!" Achlys cried causing the Demonic Minions to shout in praise and celebration.

Back at the Happy Hotel Harry's scar began to tingle, "Charlie, I think that those little monsters told her." Harry said, clutching his forehead, "It shouldn't be a problem Harry, there are certain layers of protection around this building that prevent things like that from getting in here without permission." Charlie said.

Harry nodded, but still felt uneasy. "So this potion thing lets you disguise yourself as just anything?" Angel asked trying to relieve the tension "well sort of, you can't disguise yourself as a plant or inanimate object or animal, but I suppose disguising ourselves as animals wouldn't look too strange down here." Hermione said.

"So we found out how to disguise you three in a month but we still haven't found the way to get you out of Hell." Charlie said, "Well that's not entirely true." Vaggie said Charlie looked confused, "Well Tenebris said the I.M.P. company is going up against humans in the Envy ring, isn't that the company that uses goetic magic to travel to earth to kill humans?" Vaggie said.

"Yeah with the famous Demon Stolas's portal to earth he bound in a book," Charlie said getting it, "Harry, if one of you disguises yourself as Stolas, you can get that book from the imps, and use the portal to get back to earth," Charlie said happily, "That's oddly convoluted," Harry said dully, 

"At least it's something, Harry." Hermione said, "Thank you, Charlie, thank you, everyone." Everyone dispersed after a while heading to their respective rooms. Hermione was stirring the potion for a while until her face lit up with an evil smile and she walked away. "I wonder what she's up to", Ron said in passing. "Yeah," Harry responded not entirely listening.

A little bit later Angel sat down on the couch, A big hairy Demon walked into the room clutching a bottle labeled Cheap Booze, "Hey Husker can ya make me a snack? I'm huuuunnggrryyy." Husker shook his head and flipped Angel off. "Please Teddy bear," "Piss off," Husker said, taking a steep slug from his bottle.

"Fine, fucking lazy ass dog breathed," Angel muttered walking to the kitchen door and swinging it open. Angel paused "Hey, rainbow ya might wanna get in here," Charlie ran downstairs with her bowtie undone, Vaggie trailing after her in a bathrobe, "Wow jalapenõ in a towel, that's a new one." Angel said with a big smile.

"What is it Angel," Charlie said in a sleepy voice. Angel pointed two thumbs into the kitchen and Charlie took a big sniff. Harry's curiosity became him and he walked over to the kitchen door when he looked inside a tiny smile formed on his face. Hermione had prepared a large meal of toast, eggs, bacon, and what appeared to be two different kinds of butter.

"Oh, Hermione you didn't have to do this." Charlie said, "I wanted to thank you all for helping us and giving us your protection somehow, so I made the only kind of food I could for dinner," Hermione said shyly. Tenebris walked into the kitchen and his jaw dropped, "Whoa, I've never seen this much food in one place before." Tenebris said. 

Everyone sat down t the meal that Hermione made, Harry looked at all the happy faces around the table and just felt content at the moment. Outside of the Hotel sat Throk staring through the window into the Hotel kitchen held a hand to the sky which emanated a small flame, he forced a terrifying smile and vanished in the wind.

To be continued


End file.
